Which brother do I love?
by neocrystalserenity
Summary: KibaXShikaXSasukeXItachi have fun
1. Chapter 1

What most would have thought of as an innocent walk turned bad for Kiba. Kiba was just out in the woods a little further

than normal when something hard hit his head and the next thing he knew he was a in a cell with no escape.

"Well, look here I got the damn dog for you now where's my money?" A male voice he only could think of as evil and harsh.

"I told you, you'd get if I am satisfied with the dog in bed." Orochimaru's voice hissed outside the dark area.

"I want my money now. I will not hand him over so easily. I WANT MY MONEY!!" The male voice yelled. "Now pay or leave"

"I'll be back but it won't be just for him, Itachi. I want and I get what I want"

He could hear feet leaving and all of his thoughts were back to Sasuke and the time they had spent in a bed playing

happily. Itachi came into view with a look that said he was in trouble.

"You really are more trouble than you're worth to me dog. I wonder if my brother would be willing to come rescue his pet."

the older sibling seemed to ponder the thought then gave a feril grin. "Or maybe I should see why everyone is so

obsessed with something so troublesome"

Kiba's only thought was to move away, stay away, stay alive. Itachi thought of Kiba's move as him showing fear to the

older boy so Itachi took full advantage of the poor pup. Kiba's cries fell to the empty cages in the same area as him. Itachi

laughed the entire time while Kiba just cried out in pain.

After 4 hours, Kiba was passed out but that didn't seem to stop Itachi from enjoying his body more. When Itachi was done,

Kiba was in a puddle of his own blood and cemen from Itachi. When Kiba woke, Itachi was in a chair watching how the dog

whimpered and moved away from the puddle and curl up in a corner.

"No wonder everyone wants you. You are a bundel of laughs." Itachi chuckled throughly amused by KIba's pain.

"When do I get to go home? My family is worried about me"

"What family? You mean the one that gave you to me. That was right you weren't sure why they told you to go so far into

the woods." Itachi laughed when Kiba growled.

"Liar!!" Kiba growled loudly.

Itachi shrugged. "Calm me whatever you want but the truth is that I have you and I may never let you go"

Kiba thought about all the fun he used to have playing fetch with Shikamaru and Sasuke. It was over and all because he

went for a walk. Kiba just sulked in the corner away from Itachi.

"Are you hungry?" Itachi held out a beef jerky stick.

"No." was the only response that Kiba had. "Do you want a bath?" Itachi was suddenly confused by Kiba's soft lonely voice.

"No"

"Do you want to leave"

"No"

Itachi looked at Kiba shocked. "No to leaving? Are you ok"

"No"

Itachi moved to Kiba and checked to see if he had a fever or something but no. Kiba didn't move away or bite him (which he  
half expected Kiba to do). "What's wrong"

"No"

Itachi shook his head. "I'm sorry you are alone dog but I want to get to know you and find you the right wife"

"No"

"Want to play fetch"

"Yes." Kiba whispered before he could stop himself.

"Ok, if you agree to eat a little bit"

"No"

"You'll wilt away to nothing if you don't"

"No"

"Kiba say something real"

"No"

Itachi was aggrivated at Kiba so he left the cells and went to his own bed to think. Kiba thoroughly happy that Itachi was

gone he began to lick all the cut wounds that he had recieved from Itachi. Kiba jumped after he realized that someone was

coming down the stairs. "Kiba?" It was Shikamaru.

"Shika help me please before Itachi comes back." Kiba begged his voice in pain and tired.

"I'm here now." Shikamaru opened the cell door and picked Kiba up. "Rest now"

Kiba fell asleep finally feeling safe. Shikamaru carried Kiba to his house then laid Kiba on his bed. Within 5 minutes, Sasuke

came in with a bowl and a bunch of cloths.

"He looks so aweful." Sasuke noted looking at his best friend's wounds. "Who did this to him"

"Your brother and probably his friends"

"That dead..."Kiba rolled over with a groan that sounded heavy with pain. "Shhhhhhh." Sasuke sat down and began to

stroke Kiba's natted mess of hair.

continued in Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

I was wondering where Kiba had gone to. He hadn't checked in and none of his pack seemed to care. I did however begin to wonder if the mission wasn't a trap. Shikamaru was pacing around my room as we discussed what could have happened to our mutual friend. "Itachi." was all I could come up with. "Would he do anything to Kiba?" Shika looked at me worried.  
I nodded as if I had thought the same thing as Shika, we both shivered in unison. I shook my head.  
"Then it is decided"  
"Lets go kick Akatsuki butt!" We headed out to the Akatsuki hideout and I had one thing in my head Kiba. I heard Kiba's familiar whimper. I felt a tear fall. Shika held me back till we saw Itachi leaving. I went in and ran to Kiba.  
Shika carried Kiba to my house and laid him on my bed. I just stroked his hair. 


	3. Chapter 2

It has been 2 years since Kiba was taken from Itachi, the once evil child was sitting in his room staring at a drawing of Kiba naked. The position of the binds on his hands, the poise of his eyes and head, and those legs mark a true hunter. Itachi no longer wanted to hurt the pup but wanted a friend...maybe even a boyfriend.

Once again on the aniversary of Kiba's release, Itachi was in Kiba's old cell touching the now dried spot of blood from Kiba's innocence. Itachi thought about taking Kiba back but remember how hurt he had made Kiba and decided not to even look at the village he called home. Toby and Deidara began to worry since Itachi had eaten less and gave little to the thought of killing. They decided to kidnap that runt and train it to be respectful of Itachi and give Itachi the time of day Itachi needed and deserved.

A year later the plan that Toby had made was set into action and Kiba was brought back to the hideout. Itachi wasn't aware of why his friends were dragging him to the cell since he had began to obsess over Shika now. Deidara covered Itachi's eyes with a blindfold and lead him down to the cells. Itachi heard the familiar whimper of his one night bed mate and began to cry.

"LET HIM GO!!" Itachi screamed anger and hatred filling his normally mellow voice.

"Itachi?" Kiba's voice was chocking and gasping for air it sounded like.

"I SAID LET KIBA GO OR I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!!"

Suddenly Itachi could see and he was facing Kiba, who was coughing on the ground. Itachi covered Kiba in his cloak and pulled Kiba into a hug. "I'm so so so so so so sorry."

"It...is...ok...Itachi." he coughed out the words breaking Itachi's heart worse.

"Shhhhh, rest now. You are on your way to my room." Itachi carried Kiba wrapped in his cloak to his bed then laid the pup down tending to the wounds.

Kiba fell asleep finally feeling free from Sasuke's watchful eyes that guarded him with no end. Kiba wasn't even allowed back in his pack or to school with Sasuke trailing his every move. Kiba dreamt about a life with Itachi but thought it was better now that he understood his feelings for the older sibling of the abusive and possesive jerk he stayed with for 3 years.

Itachi stayed tending to his friend while he made sure no one came in his room for any reason. Not even Deidara's new girlfriend that was now living with them. She always brought him food and comforting words. Itachi sighed as he watched the pup resting peacefully for once. Itachi fell asleep beside of the pup and near the door.

For about 2 weeks it was calm and Kiba began to feel the same for Itachi as Itachi felt for him. Kiba had gained some advantage in his new pack with Itachi as his personal guard...but his happiness couldn't last. On his birthday his pack ran up with Sasuke and Shikamaru. Kiba groaned and hugged Itachi as Itachi held Kiba tightly.

"Give me my fiance!!" Shikamaru yelled angry at Itachi.

"To late. I already married your pretty puppy." Itachi smirked.


	4. The end

"Kiba is mine!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Sorry brother but he loves me," Itachi smirked.

Kiba was watching Shika and was tempted to run to his old friend. He knew Shika loved Naruto not him. Kiba sighed cringing at the sudden pain in his arm. Sasuke was pulling on his arm.

"He let you go to me." Sasuke smirked.

"NO!" Itachi was fully restrained by Kiba's pack.

"I stay!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "I love Itachi and my new pack!"

"To bad," Sasuke said slapping Kiba across his face.

Kiba shrank in fear from Sasuke crying. "I love him not you." He mumbled. He was punched breaking a few teeth. Itachi lost it and attacked Sasuke.

"You'll never lay a hand on him ever again!" He yelled.

The fight was bad and lasted over 4 hours. Kiba watched in horror as Sasuke was killed and Itachi fell to the ground panting. Kiba ran to Itachi and tended to him

"I chose you my Itachi," Kiba kissed Itachi's lips.


End file.
